Dead and Gone
by skullster300
Summary: What if we changed things and Starfire actually died in "The End" while battling her opposite? How would the team react? What if it was the anaversary? And how does Raven feel when Robin comes to her for a shoulder to cry on? RavenXRobin / RobinXRaven


**A/N: God, I am _so_ sorry this is so short! It's probably the shortest Oneshot I've ever written! But anyways! **

**I want to give some credit to Karla12309! I had ALOT of trouble making parts of this flow, and coming up with an idea for a middle-ish part, and she helped! I love you, Karla! And hugz 'n muffinz for everyone who leaves a review! ={D Mustache dude.**

* * *

><p><em>'Sometimes even to live is an act of courage.'<em>

-Lucius A. Senesa

_'You have no idea.' _Raven thought, closing the book. Just as she did so, a knock sounded at her door. 'Here we go._' _She got up and opened the , Robin was leaning against the wall. Raven stood aside and let him stumble in, sitting on her bed. She came up and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. That's when he started to sob. It was the same way every year. He would have the nightmare, come to her for comfort, she would hold him until the crying stopped, he would sleep in there, and the next day the two of them would go back to being normal.

"It was all my fault." He mumbled. Raven shook her head.

"No, it wasn't." She said, wanting to add,_ 'It was mine.' _but it was't the time to pitty herself.

"I should have saved her."

"You weren't around to do it."

"I should have stayed." Raven flinched. He usually didn't talk durring his visits. She wished he would stop.

"..." Silence surrounded them as she remembered the day she had attempted to destroy the world. The day Starfire had lost her last fight. When Robin had brought the young Rae back, Star was long gone.

"Rae?"

"Hm?" Robin was looking up at her. She had stopped rubbing his arm and was clutching his hand while starring off into space. "Sorry." Resuming her previous stance, She began to hum. It was one of her favorites, but was calming. Soon, the Boy Wonder was asleep on her shoulder. She rested his head on a pillow and and left the room, headed towards the roof.

* * *

><p>It was raining big, heavy drops that landed with a splash in the puddles. This was part of the routine, too. After Rob fell asleep, Raven would hang out on the roof for the rest of the day. The fresh air smelled amazing, and for a while she just stood in the downpour, taking in the coolness and fog.<p>

"Hey." Rae jumped and turned to see Beastboy sitting with his legs over the side of the tower.

"Hey." She hovered over and sat beside him. "What are you doing up here?"

"Need to ask?"

"No."

"..." BB was looking down, watching the fog swirl around the tower. "You okay?"

"I'm ashamed to say yes. Never once felt sad this time of year."

Beastboy looked at her quizzicaly. "Really?"

"Yep. I think Starfire would want us to be happy, even though she's gone. Why would the perkiest girl in the universe want her friends to weep?" BB beamed.

"Huh, I've never thought about it that way... I have to go!" Raven chuckled as the boy shot up. "Did you just laugh?" She paused.

"Yeah, I think I did." Beast Boy shrugged and strolled back inside. After a while, Rae followed.

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the den, expecting the usual quietness that hung over them on this day. He was surprised. Beast Boy and Cyborg were shouting profanities at each other, while playing some video game. Raven was humming a tune as she did the dishes.<p>

"What's the occasion?"

"Me and Rae had a talk, and she had a point about something. Starfire wouldn't want us to be all mopey every time today comes around. She'd want us to be normal, maybe even happy about the time we had her!" BB didn't even turn around while speaking.

"Yeah, and she's right! 'Sides, I been gettin' tired of all this sappy stuff happenin' today!" Cy commented. Robin walked over and plopped himself down beside the two.

"My turn."

* * *

><p>Raven smiled. This was much better, and Star would be proud. Just then, she noticed how quiet it had become. Rae looked up from her place at the counter to see the rest of her team staring at her from the couch. <em>'What have I done this time?'<em>

"What?"

"Were you just... Singing?" Beast Boy spoke up.

"Was I? Huh." She exited the room, feeling the three pairs of eyes burning holes through her cloak.

* * *

><p>"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She whispered softly. Raven was up on the roof again, and had been meditating for five hours straight. Her eyes cracked open to see rain still falling heavily. She was soaked to the bone, and was freezing to death. She sighed. Using her powers, she created a sort of dome around her to deflect the heavy droplets. After another hour, she decided to head inside.<p>

When she placed her feet onto the ground of her bedroom, the carpet instantly became soaked. Groaning, she peeled off her wet cloak, leotard, and shoes to get into the steaming shower. She sighed as the warm water loosened the stressed muscles in her back and shoulders. Once out and in a loose T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, she sat on her bed to watch the hour hand of her clock inch closer and closer to midnight. Just then, there was a knock at her door.

"Raven? BB ordered a pizza. You wanna join us?" Raven got up and opened her door.

"Sure." Robin's jaw was practicaly resting on the floor. "What?"

"I- Sorry, it's just I've never seen you without your uniform on." She blushed.

"Sorry, I'll go change-"

"No! It's fine, just unusual... Anyways we better hurry, unless you'd prefer Beast Boy and Cy eat the whole thing." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"You're probably right."

* * *

><p>Other than the fact Beast Boy spent the first 20 minutes of dinner starring at Raven, the night went on as it normally would. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged playful banter and Robin joked about making them train harder while Raven added to the humor with her sarcasm. At one point through the night, Robin saw Raven's jaw tighten at the mention of the beautiful full moon that night. After dinner, the crew sat down on the couch to watch a movie. They picked out an old film from the 1980's. Midway through, Raven got up and went to her room. No one noticed at the time, but after the completion of the film, Robin looked around.<p>

"Hey, where's Raven?"

"Hm? Oh, she must have gone to bed durring the movie." Robin nodded to Cyborg, who was rubbing his eyes and heading off to his bedroom. The boy wonder escaped to his room, took a shower, and changed into a T-shirt and scrubs. After running a towel through his now messy hair, he unlocked his door and stepped out into the dark hallway.

Robin knocked on Raven's door before walking right in. "Rae? You awake?" He whispered. Robin looked around, and found her sitting cross-legged on her bed. In Rae's hands was her clock, and she was starring intensly at it. Walking over, he sat down beside the young woman and looked over her shoulder. "You okay?" The time on the clock read 11:57. "Starfire would have liked the way you got all of us to stop mourning today... It feels like... A weight has been lifted off my shoulders somehow." She nodded. 11:58.

"One day, a while after I told everyone about the 'prophecy,' she called me to her room and we talked. We made promises to each other that if one of us died durring the end, we wouldn't cry on the anaversary." 11:59.

"Wow... I bet that Star's gratefull you kept that promise. It must have been especialy hard for-" Robin stopped ashe saw a tear slip down Raven's chin. "Rae..." She sniffled.

"I promised her I wouldn't cry on the anaversary, but I never said anything about the day after." Robin looked down at the shaking shoulders of his teammate. 12:00. Oh. He wrapped his arms around her smaller figure and pulled her onto his lap.

"Rae... Have you been balling this up inside you every year?" She nodded. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I'm supposed to be there for you to lean on, not the other way around..." Rob was about to respond, when she mummbled an interruption.

"You were right..."

"About what?"

"This morning. You were right... You should have stayed." She was sobbing into his shoulder as he trailed his fingers up and down her spine. He froze, and a look of horror crossed his face.

"No, Raven! I didn't mean it! I was just upset." She put her finger to his lips. For some reason, he liked it there.

"It's fine... You have a right... Star was so much more optemistic than me, she laughed alot, was fun to be around, and don't get me started on her looks and-" Raven was cut of as Robin pulled her face up to his and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she soon gave in and kissed him back. When he pulled away, she sat in silence.

"Don't _ever _say something like that again."

"Robin, what..."

"I can't beleive that all this time, you were letting me cry on your shoulder, when that's exactly what you had been needing the whole time."

"Robin..."

"You should have told me! I would have been there for you... I could have been your shoulder to cry on."

"Robin."

"If I had known you were so sad, I would have done something... Anything! Rae, I love you! Why-"

"Robin!"

"What?" He looked down into her amethyst eyes. Rae reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you, too." as he placed a gentler kiss on her lips, she let a teardrop fall down her face, but only because it was the happiest tear of her life.

* * *

><p>Outside, a translucent orange figure smiles kindly. Finally, her spirit is free of sorrow. She laughs a familiar laugh as her soul reaches to touch those back on her world. She has been released.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, for those of you who didn't get it- Starfire was actually killed in the battle against their clones in "The End" and it's the anaversary of her death. The last part is- Star's spirit had been watching the team and was only released when they moved on... Yeha, yeah, confusing and really lame lol thanks for ready anyways! ={(**


End file.
